bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock: Music from Series Two
Sherlock: Music from Series Two was composed by David Arnold and Michael Price. It was released on May 8, 2012. Tracks Appearances 01. Irene's Theme * 2x01: Sherlock plays the violin. 02. Potential Clients * 2x01: Sherlock receives his clients, John blogs about it. 03. Status Symbols * (0:00-0:26) 2x01: Irene see's Sherlock's picture in the newspaper. * (0:26-0:57) 2x01: The helicopter brings John to Buckingham Palace. He arrives and sees Sherlock's clothes. * (0:57-2:33) 2x01: A woman brings John to the Battersea Power Station 04. The Woman * 2x01: In Buckingham Palace, Mycroft shows Sherlock pictures of Irene Adler and tells him about her. Irene receives pictures of Sherlock on her phone. * 2x01: Sherlock's dream about Irene. * 2x01: Irene reveals to John that she is still alive. Sherlock followed John. 05. Dark Times * (0:00-1:09) 2x01: Sherlock is brought to the airport. * (1:09-2:16) 2x01: Mycroft tells Sherlock that Irene tricked him. Irene wants to talk to Mycroft about the photographs on her phone. 06. Smoke Alarm * 2x01: Sherlock talks to Irene about his case. John triggers the fire alarm and Irene unintentionally reveals the hiding place of the photographs. The CIA agents force Sherlock to open the safe. 07. SHERlocked * 2x01: Sherlock tells Irene that he took her pulse and deduces the password to her mobile phone. Irene tells him that she wouldn't last long. * 2x01: Sherlock looks at his texts from Irene. Sherlock rescues Irene. 08. Pursued by a Hound * 2x02: Opening scene * 2x02: Henry tells Sherlock and John about the hound * 2x02: Sherlock and Henry see the hound * 2x02: Henry wakes up at his house * 2x02: Sherlock helps Henry remember the truth about the "hound" 09. The Village * (0:00-1:10) 2x02: Sherlock and John arrive at Dartmoor, Henry's memories of the hound * (1:10-2:30) 2x02: Sherlock, John and Henry visit the moor at night 10. Double Room * 2x02: John and Sherlock enter the inn, the innkeeper tells John that they can't have a double room 11. Deeper into Baskerville * 2x02: Sherlock and John are granted access into Baskerville but their time is limited. Sherlock meets Mrs Stapleton and shows her a note saying "Bluebell". 12. To Dartmoor * (0:51-2:00) 2x02: John and Sherlock drive to Dartmoor * (1:20-3:11) 2x02: John and Sherlock drive to the Baskerville military research base, they enter the facility and look around * (0:00-0:51) 2x02: Sherlock is standing on a rock and takes a look around, after that he visits Henry at his house and makes coffee 13. The Lab * 2x02: John thinks he sees the hound at the lab 14. Mind Palace and Solution * 2x02: Sherlock is in his "Mind Palace" and Henry accidentally shoots at his therapist 15. Grimm Fairy Tales * 2x03: Moriarty walks towards the Tower of London, taking pictures of the guards. Sherlock looks at the rooms of the kidnapped children 16. Deduction and Deception * ? 17. Prepared to do Anything * 2x01: Sherlock arrives at 221b and realises that Mrs Hudson has been attacked and was dragged upstairs. * 2x01: Sherlock and John talk about Flight 007, Irene texts Moriarty and Moriarty texts Mycroft. * 2x03: Moriarty thanks Sherlock and then kills himself, Moriarty's men prepare to kill Sherlock's friends, Sherlock prepares to jump, Sherlock calls John and tells him that the phone call is his note * 2x03: Sherlock tells John good-bye and jumps from the roof 18. Blood on the Pavement * 2x03: John sees Sherlock's body on the pavement and tries to get to him 19. One More Miracle * 2x03: John sits alone in his flat, John talks to his therapist, John stands at Sherlock's grave and talks, Sherlock watches John at the graveyard, ending credits de:Sherlock (Music from Series Two) es:Sherlock: Music from Series Two ro:Sherlock: Music from Series Two Category:Merchandise: Sherlock (2010)